angel beats new kid
by i'm awesome at singing
Summary: when alex smallwood cames to angel beats does Naoi find love? she is the only one beside Yuri to beat angel does Yuri Nakamura and Yuzuru Otonashi date but ces when does the after live allow love? who is god? when is angel going to make a fight?
1. Chapter 1

I went with my friend to our class we sat down the bell rang "SCHOOL IS ON LOCK DOWN A SHOOTER IS HERE I REPEAT A SHOOTER" the pirncpla said we went to our areas the teacher locked the doors a shoot was heard we was all scarred than before I knew it the shooter boke the door and shooted at me and left out of the school "lock down is off" he said my friend came running to me "alex oh my gosh you have to go to the hospital" she said the teacher grabbed me and took me to the hospital

* * *

I woke up in a teachers lauge but there was only students "looks like she is awake I am **Yuzuru Otonashi** **, **this is **Yuri Nakamura**, Hinata , Naoi, Fujimaki, Matsushita the 5th, **Noda**, Ooyama, Shiina, Takamatsu, Takeyama, TK, Yui, so would you like to join?" he asked I smiled a real smile a smile I only smiled with my friend "I would like that my name is alex smallwood" I said "u don't look japan to me" Fujimaki said "my dad was japan but he died when I was ten" I said

"could you tell us what happened Yuri asked I nodded

"my mother would make me do everything even through I was the youngest I only had one friend because everyone but her thought I was snotty one day when me and her went to our class a shooter came in the school the kids went down before I could see the shooter broke the door and shooted at me and left my friend came running and I said I had to go to the hospital I went and dyed before I could even say goodbye to my friend and my sisters I was the only one cat had and I dyed all because of god and his cruel ways " I said "wow now that is so story" Yuzuru said I nodded

than I saw a lock of white "hello alex" said a voice I looked there was angel "well hello to u angel what finally got killed" I said "yep I am not sorry that I killed your dad he was just a weak man" she said

I laughed "who said I want a sorry" I said "so do you want to fight me or what" she said I nodded "you know I hate you for you killing my dad so lets fight" I said and she came forward and tried to stabbed me I dogged it and hit her she flew to the wall "I see you changed from being weak like your dad to strong like your mother" she said I was getting mad I clamed down she left "wow now that was some fighting I never saw anyone beat angel but me before" Yuri said

"my mother was the leader of 20 gangs and forced me to fight her I would die if I did not win" I said and left to a roof and sang

_can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now I could use a dream or a genie or a wish To go back to a place much simpler than this cause after all the partyin' and smashin' and crashin' And all the glitz and the glam and the fashion And all the pandemonium and all the madness There cames a time where you can fade to the blackness And when you're staring at that phone in your lab And you hoping but them people never call you back But that's just how the story unfolds You get another hand soon after you fold And when your plans unravel and they sayin' What would you wish for? So airplane, airplane sorry i'm late I'm on my way so don't close that gate If I don't make that then i'll switch my flight And i'll be right back at it by the end of the night Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now Can we pretend that airplanes in the nigh sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now Somebody take me back to the days Before this was a job, before it got paid Before it ever mattered what I had in my bank Back when I was trying to get into the subway Oh, when I was rapping for the h*** of it Now a days we rapping to stay relevant I'm guess that if we can make some wishes outta airplanes Than maybe yo maybe I'll go back to the days Before the politics that we call the rap game And back when ain't nobody listened to my mix tape And back before I tried to cover up my slang But this is for the Cada, what's up Bobby Ray? So can I get a wish to end the politics And get back to the music that started this s*** So here I stand and than again I say I'm hoping we can make some wishes outta airplanes Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I could really use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now Can we pretend that airplanes in the night sky are like shooting stars? I really could use a wish right now, wish right now, wish right now I could really use a wish Like shooting stars like shooting stars I could really use a wish A wish right now _

there was Naoi


	2. ALEX'S DEATH DAY

I was walking out of my house found cat ran to her "hey" I said she smiled "hi what do you think we are doing in class?" she asked "I don't know maybe math because the class is math" I said we got on the bus not knowing what would happen next

we sat down at our seats luckly our seats were right by each other the teacher came in shut the door and locked it she always did that just a habit I thought than a shot was heard we were all scarred so we all sat down by the wall

than another shot

the shooter bused open the door saw me thought for a second and shooted at me in my heart and left

* * *

(in the hospital)

cat was there she is my best friend after all "I hope you get better" she said I smiled a nurse came in and said "your father should be here soon the police are caming so you can tell them about the man who shooted at you" she said and left

"I should go" cat said "no please don't" I said she stayed than hugged me I felt like she was choking me I know what you are thinking why did you not tell her it is simply I could not talk

so I pushed her off me "what is wrong" she asked I wrote cannot talk (anything in _italic _is what she wrote)

"when the police came you could write the stuff about him" she said _thanks _she nodded yes one police woman came "so what did he look like" she said I stared write things down "no I mean talk" she said "well alex here cannot talk" cat asked she looked at me I nodded yes "oh sorry I did not know" she said I put up the paper

_he is around his 20's had brown hair he had a scar on his forehead his is 5 6 _

she stopped drawing and showed "is this the man" she asked I nodded yes than I felt a pain in my heart and I was bleeding and I was died

* * *

**hello everyone who is reading this story this is the day alex died you could maybe tell by the last three words alex might be with Otonashi Yuzuru or **

** _ Ayato __Naoi _ tell me which one you would like her with thanks and **

**peace out **


	3. Chapter 3

I hold my heart "god Naoi you scared me half to death" I said he laughed "good one but we are already died" he said and than there was cat! "ALEX" she yelled "cat you don't have to yell" I clamly said "sorry I just haven't seen you in awhile" she said "it's ok" I said "I should be going" Naoi said. "Don't be silly Naoi" I said my friend looked at me she knew something was up

CAT pov

I know something is wrong oh my god! SHE LOVES HIM its easy to see if you know what to look for. "Cat about we play truth or dare with everyone else" Alex asked I nodded yes We go into this teachers lauge we open the door and there is 12 people besides us "oh right Cat this is **Yuzuru Otonashi** **,** **Yuri Nakamura**, Hinata , Naoi, Fujimaki, Matsushita the 5th, **Noda**, Ooyama, Shiina, Takamatsu, Takeyama, TK, Yui" Alex said and pointed to everyone "LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE" I yell everyone but Alex looks at me she just sweat-dropped. "Sorry guys that's just cat being cat" she said "did you show them" I asked "No and I don't want to not yet anyway" she said she added "I couldn't do it without you". "True anyway so would you like to play truth or dare" I asked they all nodded yes.

ALEX pov

We all sat down in a circle "ok Cat you can go first" I said "ok Yuzuru truth or dare?" she asked "Dare" he said she laughed like crazy "I dare you to kiss Yuri" she said. "o god Cat you are **so **mean" I said he slowly did it she kissed back! "Hinata truth or dare?" he asked "dare" Hinata said "I dare you to kiss Yui" he said Hinata slowly did she also kissed back! "Naoi truth or dare?" he asked "dare I can take on anything you throw at me" Naoi said "I dare you to kiss Alex" he said WHAT I thought he gave me a sorry look Hinata I mean. Noai kissed me it felt like we were the people in the world I was sad when he stopped "Fujimaki truth or dare?" Naoi asked "dare" he said "ok I dare you to kiss Shiina" Naoi said Fujimaki did it fast Shiina kissed back oh my god!

* * *

**I only did the couples that I like in the truth or dare sorry If you wanted to see the other peoples dares sorry again for the short chapter I wanted to show how cat acts **


	4. Chapter 4

I'm so so so sorry but I have no idea for a new chap if you have any ideas please pm me thxs.

I'm awesome at singing out


End file.
